来日方长Days to Come
by PowderblueHorizon
Summary: 哈利·波特—著名的傲罗和"大难不死的男孩"—本以为在赢得战争、抱得美人后可以享受片刻的宁静。但生活却另有安排。你将读到他的生活如何四分五裂，又是如何在一次简单的契机下发生巨大的转折。
1. Chapter 1

本文翻译自 **chris400ad** 的长篇同人文 **"Days to Come"** ， 全部功劳归属于作者。

This is a Chinese version of _**Days to Come** _by **chris400ad** ， the credit goes to her.

* * *

 **第一章**

 **信任危机**

 **Trust Issues**

生活远不公平，这一点哈利·波特的体会比大多数人都要深刻。他的童年洒满那些对他冷眼相待、毫不关心的亲属们的阴影，而后来魔法世界成为了他的庇护所。在那里他找到了归属感，却又不得不承受人们对他如视英雄般的存在，或是怀疑与妒忌的目光。再加上每年一次受到的生命威胁，也难怪他早就放弃了一切有关生活公平的幻想。

这样的一个人，如果他最终长成一个愤世嫉俗者，大概没有谁会责怪他。但这位年轻的巫师却偏偏赢得了那场决斗、得到了心爱的姑娘，也仍然对找回生活的平衡充满希望。他觉得那是他值得的。不管怎么说，生活给他安排了不同的道路，因为生活从不公平。

他摘下眼镜，揉着疲惫的双眼，然后把圆框眼镜架推回到鼻梁上。很久以前—或至少他这样觉得—当他刚开始步入工作时，曾经想过找个女治疗师矫正自己的视力。有很多疗法可以达到效果，包括巫师的和麻瓜的。但这副眼镜毕竟见证了他的成长，缺失了它的陪伴让他觉得犹如一丝不挂。再没有什么对他来说更加亲近了。另外，眼镜上被施了反恶咒，还曾经在一场犯罪中不止一次地起到帮助作用。

"那么，哈利，说说看，你今天怎么了？"伊莱扎·康奈尔那迷人的脸上带着耐心的微笑。她身上有种沉稳的自信，这一点他只在比他们年长许多的人身上看到过。他难以抑制地想起了邓布利多从前和自己讲话的方式，镇定、自信，总是把情感掌控得极其到位。在伊莱扎身边的桌面上摊开着一本厚厚的黑皮笔记本，一支羽毛笔悬在那上面，随时准备记录。哈利警惕地看了那东西一眼，十分清晰地回忆起上一次一支速记羽毛笔记录他受访的情景。

伊莱扎是位麻瓜出身的治疗师，一个为了这份工作格外努力的女孩。她曾和几位治疗师一起在麻瓜精神病学家著作的基础上发起了一个圣芒戈项目。仅仅是说服那些思想保守的医院董事会成员就花费了将近几年的时间。战后，圣芒戈医院里排满了患上心理疾病的病人，而那些病状并不是一挥魔杖或是一瓶魔药就能打发的。于是，医院终于批准了更多麻瓜疗法的引入。

"你知道的。"哈利简短地回答。每个人都知道。一个月以来，每一份报纸和八卦杂志都在不断刊登那篇报道，而《女巫周刊》甚至现在还没有放过那个话题。"私生活"是其他人所拥有的。但他没有。从来没有。永远不会有。

"你想从我这里得到什么呢？"她问道，似乎对他的暴躁不予理会。

"我的工作。"他说道。迈克尔·戴维斯，魔法法律执行司司长，拒绝让哈利回到原有的工作岗位，除非他先去看趟医生。他不需要见医生。他需要回到岗位上，回到他擅长的事物上去，因为那是他如今所仅有的东西了。不过现在看来，他好像连工作都没有了。除非他照魔法部所说克服眼下的困境。

"处在你目前的位置，这样的反应是很正常的，哈利。你觉得无法自控、孤独，还感到愤怒和受伤。你当然有道理这样。但工作不是解决方式。那只是一种注意力的分散。"

"除此之外，我无事可做。"

"那只能分散注意力。"伊莱扎重复道，深色的眸子锐利地盯着他。"你陷得越深，事情就越难办。你需要直面当下，只有这样才能继续前行。所以，跟我讲讲，你对发生的事有什么感觉？"

"换了你会有什么感觉？"

"这不是我的事，哈利。"伊莱扎耐心地微笑。"是你的。如果你不愿意和我分享情感，那不如和我说说发生了什么事？"

哈利叹了口气，在椅子里前倾身体，双手叠放在两膝间，凝视着面前的女人。她沉默着，速记羽毛笔停止了记录，悬在空中，等待着他的下文。他眼下只想去外面履行公务，逮捕他人。不，不是什么他人，是恶棍。罪犯。他渴望那么做，并不是因为那是他的份内工作或是可以造福人类。至少不再是了。只是因为那能带给他单纯的快乐。他长久以来都不曾尝到的快乐。

他久久地盯着伊莱扎，头脑中展开了一场激烈的斗争。他该承认些什么？她都知道了什么？他那久经摧残却仍然健在的隐私意识告诉他，什么都不要说出来。但事实却是，所有人都已经听说了那个故事，尽管他们只听到了金妮的单方面陈述。没有人想听他的说法。公众全部一边倒向了金妮，而从她的说法来看，他就成了可怕的怪兽。眼下，他终于有了机会在这个远离公众谴责和媒体聚焦的地方说出他的故事。

"我想，一切都是从那个下班后的晚上开始的。"他对伊莱扎说，决心不去理会速记羽毛笔记录时的刮擦声。他一边说着，思绪回到了曾经那个棘手的雷蒙·诺特案件上。当时所有处理案件的傲罗都经历了为期长久的不断轮班，因为那个案子的凶险程度是前所未见的。凶手当时杀害了六个女人，然后把她们的尸体像展示战利品一般扔在那里。时间紧得任何一秒钟多余都没有。幸好，周复一周的努力过后，案子终于完结了。诺特被逮捕，而哈利为自己挣得了一段与未婚妻共度的假期。

他记得推开门时映入眼帘的楼梯，和那上面被人丢下的衣物。一件白色衬衫、黑色长裤和绿色的裙子。他记得自己愣在那里。无法呼吸。无法动弹。什么都做不了。只是愣神地瞧着。难以置信的感觉席卷而来。像浪潮一般，让他一时无法思考。那一刻，仿佛他的整个世界都在他眼前分崩离析。他头脑一片空白，就连日复一日地在胸膛中跳动的心脏在那时也感觉不到了。一切都发生得太快。寂静挤压着他的耳膜，仿佛震耳欲聋。

但这寂静并没持续多久，很快，楼梯顶上传来毫无掩饰的呻吟声。腹中的恐惧开始滋生，下一秒，哈利发现自己往楼梯上冲去。那响动停下了。惊慌失措的低语取而代之。他记得自己甩开门，看着他们。看着他，那个只能让事情更糟的男人。过激的愤怒占据了他的身心。他并没意识到自己挥出的拳头，直到金妮在一旁尖叫起来。世界变得麻木了，有一双手臂拖住了他。但他没有停下。他的拳头继续出击，一下比一下更加凶狠。最后，他才意识到自己作痛的拳头和那男人已经花掉的脸。他喊叫出来，那声音在卧室里回荡，显得那么陌生，比金妮或地上男人的喊叫更加尖利。

"所以你就是从那时起失控的？"伊莱扎的声音响起，将哈利从记忆中男人沾满鲜血的面孔和求饶声中拖离。他点了点头。"你没有因此被告？"

"没有。"哈利叹了口气，回答道。"但如果是其他人做出这种事的话，恐怕就没那么好脱身了。本来这件事情是只有来调查的傲罗们知道的，但预言家日报得到了所有信息。从那以后他们就不允许我回部里了。"

"这是什么时候的事？"

"三个月以前。"

伊莱扎点点头。"所以，简单来说，三个月以前你相处了很久的女朋友背叛了你，事情被曝光后你几乎遭到了全国人的鄙视，而你直到现在才来寻求帮助。还不是为了你自己。事实上，你来找我是想回到你过去的工作岗位，而不是解开心结，继续前进。事实摆在这里，哈利，我什么都做不了，除非你真心想要得到我的帮助。"

"我经历过比这更糟的。"哈利阴沉地说。这倒不假，德思礼一家可以证明这一点。尽管他们曾经一起在霍格沃茨待了那么久，他仍然对罗恩和赫敏隐瞒了很多事情。那些事情，他永远也不会告诉他们。比如当人们为了给他争取时间战胜伏地魔而死去时，他所感到的那种罪恶。再比如大战结束后持续缠绕他的噩梦。他无法对他们说出自己在邓布利多计划中的角色，以及曾经掩埋在他身体中的魂器。不过那并没有妨碍什么，事实上他最终几乎全身而退。告不告诉他们又有什么不同呢？

但有一个小声音一直在对他说，这次的事情不一样。

意外发生后，金妮离开了，而哈利只想一个人静静。可迎接他的却是门外长期驻扎的记者，以及每当他装作对人们的议论毫不在乎时赫敏抛向他的忧虑眼神。

如果那还不够糟的话，还有韦斯莱们需要操心。

莫丽不再正眼看他，而罗恩则对局势一片混乱。他显然无法决定是该保护妹妹还是支持他最好的朋友。这场良心的考验让他最终决定不站任何阵营，这让哈利感到更加被孤立。不仅是他爱的女人背叛了他，如今他最好的伙计也根本不对他伸出援手。至少乔治、比尔和亚瑟表现得要更加善解人意。每当他被迫拜访陋居时，他们都会帮着哈利说话，但哈利明白他们都巴不得这件事早点走开好。毕竟这不是他们的战争，而哈利也巴不得走开呢。

不过，哈利很快就意识到被困在格里莫广场、远离所有流言蜚语是难以忍受的。在那里，他没有任何同盟。在那栋老房子里，他无事可做，只有日复一日地沉思。于是他想要回到工作岗位，重拾自己最擅长的事情。至少在办公室里他无需为纷乱的外事操心。比如金妮。和她上床的那个玩魁地奇的饭桶。金妮。他的停职。还有金妮。就算是说过去几个月发生的事让他身心俱疲的话都算是轻描淡写了。他闭上双眼，试图阻挡不断涌上心头的回忆。

伊莱扎点点头："不错，我想的确没人能对你经受过的苦难表示异议。"她低头看看笔记，一根手指在椅子扶手上不断轻敲着。整间办公室陷入了漫长的沉寂，只有伊莱扎轻敲手指的声音不时发出来。过了一会，她抬起头，目光犀利。"你是否觉得信任他人是一件难事，哈利？"

"不。"

尽管这声不经思索的否认已经脱口而出，哈利还是意识到自己刚说的话是多么的不诚实。他 **确实** 感到信任他人是一件难事。这难道不是正常的吗？德思礼们对待他就像马尔福一家对待多比一样；而霍格沃茨的同学们看待他的眼光则完全取决于《预言家日报》的最新一篇报道，事实上，几乎每一个魔法世界的人都是这样。就连他最好的伙计也不止一次地背弃过他。只有赫敏一直陪在他身边，共同经历风雨。除此之外，每一个他曾信任过的人都接连让他失望，或者更甚，直接离他而去。

他的目光碰到了伊莱扎的双眼，她看着他的眼神很狡黠，却也带着点怜悯之意。很显然她看透了他的伪装。他逐渐明白过来，这些心理治疗课将不仅仅成为自己找回工作的工具。

哈利叹了口气，摇摇头："你是对的，事实上我确实不太敢信任别人了。"

"你觉得是什么原因呢？"伊莱扎轻声问。他没有回答，于是她又说道："哈利，心理治疗的重点是你愿意向我敞开一切。把想法都憋在心里没什么好处。这间办公室里的一切都很安全。"

他的目光转向了桌上还在记录一切谈话内容的羽毛笔："证明给我看。"

"好吧，如果你坚持的话。"伊莱扎笑道，伸手拿走了羽毛笔。笔尖一离开纸面，羽毛笔就停止了抖动，变回了原来刻板而毫无生命力的样子。

这是一种简单的审问策略，他在傲罗基础训练中学到过，也曾不止一次地使用。这种行为可以达到两种效果。首先，平等交换。你为受审人做出一些事情，让他们觉得理所当然应该顺从你做为回报。其次，也是更为阴险的一种手段，那就是用你的举动让受审人认为你站在他们一边，你只需要对他们所处的任何困境表示同情与理解即可。你是否真心并不重要，重要的是让他们感到你是真心的。人们—哈利知道—只听到他们想听到的事物。甚至有些时候，人们想听到的事物就只是一条谎言。

如果她早些时候这样做，他大概就会把她的询问当成一种策略了，一条来自一个能帮他找回工作的人的策略。但随着越来越多的交流，他开始逐渐意识到伊莱扎并不仅仅是一个阻挡他回到魔法部的障碍。他的工作赋予了他读人的能力。这个女人不是在走过场，很明显她也根本不关心他是否寻回工作。伊莱扎甚至有意地避开了他的傲罗身份。她在尽本分，做一个技艺精湛的专家，帮助他处理内心中囤积的思绪与问题。或许他不必把伊莱扎看作一个帮助他终结一切的人。

"好吧，你想了解些什么？"

"我想要了解的是为什么你—哈利—会觉得自己有信任危机。"伊莱扎说道。

这件事过去后，哈利会疑惑这一切是怎么发生的。当他在伊莱扎对面落座时，心里十分确定自己只会为了走个过场而透漏最少的信息。走进去。走出来。拿到一张医师的条子，然后回去工作。但随后话语开始涌出，起先只是只言片语，然后就像开了闸一般停不下来了。

哈利听到自己说起姨妈和姨夫在他小时候丢给他的家务活；他被关在黑漆漆的碗柜里，听着德思礼一家看电视；那些漫长日子里不断发生的"追打哈利"游戏，以及被达力和他的狐朋狗友追逐时他感到的恐惧。即使他后来学会了跟他们甩花招，那种恐惧感却依然没有散去。他甚至说他的名字差点就成了"怪胎"，因为那正是他所谓的"家人"们对他最喜爱的称呼。

然而哈利很久以前就不再认为德思礼一家对自己的行为称得上是虐待了，因为仔细想来，他们倒没怎么打过他。只有达力对他拳脚相加，但那也是在他学会躲避表哥之前的事了。眼下，当那些久远的回忆就像伤口渗血一样从记忆中一一涌现，哈利开始意识到虐待并不一定要是肢体意义上的。但他身上已经有了足够的伤疤，这让他不想再回忆那些曾经经历过的心理创伤。

哈利听到自己说出那些儿时的梦，关于一个人凭空出现将他从德思礼家救走的美梦。关于这个梦怎样差一点就泯灭，关于海格怎样在最后的时刻把他带去霍格沃茨。尽管如今他意识到这个曾经承载自己美梦的世界并不是当初所想的那么美好。魔法世界确实给了他一个真正的家和一群他曾梦寐以求的朋友，但也伴随着黑暗和比待在德思礼家更甚的痛苦。

大概这其中最可怕的—甚至胜过来自伏地魔和他党羽的袭击—就是那个他心中所谓的"拯救者"，邓布利多，不断地回避他，直到他需要哈利死掉的那一刻。哈利还说起了被索命咒击中后的那段时间，那段他从未对别人提起过的时间。他说起了当邓布利多向他道歉时自己心中那仍然控制不住的沸腾的怒火—在自己经历了所有的那些以后，他怎么还胆敢来请求原谅？

说着说着，哈利意识到自己这些年的确是囤积了太多的愤怒。他无处宣泄，于是金妮那可怜的小情人就成了他的靶子。他那远不公平的生活带来了太多被抑制的暴躁，他所做的一切不过是一种逃脱。

伊莱扎全程都只是坐在那里聆听，只有当哈利模糊地想要回避什么事情或是明显撇下了某些重要细节时，她才会开口说话。他没觉得她在审判自己，她只是坐着静听，任由他的话语像被束缚太久的潮汐一般奔涌而至。

"为什么不告诉任何人？"伊莱扎在他说完后开口。

"因为我要是说了，就等于承认他们赢了。"哈利说道，此时他已经站了起来，凝望着窗外花园里的那棵老树。"不想让他们知道他们在困扰我。"

伊莱扎正要回答，但一声敲门声打断了她将要说的话。一个浅棕色头发，身上的长袍看起来十分昂贵的男人走了进来。哈利记得自己走进候诊室时他正待在前台。

"抱歉打扰了，康奈尔小姐。但麦迪逊夫妇已经等候十分钟了。"男人说道，脸上带着拘谨的笑容。

"哦，好的，告诉他们我马上到，西恩。谢谢你。"伊莱扎露出一个迷人的笑容。那个男人—他看起来比十八九岁大不了多少—点了点头，关上门时脸上微微涨红了。"看样子我们没时间了，哈利。不过，我很快就可以再见你，如果你没事的话，我周四有空档。"

"我无事可做。"哈利回答道，声音里带着无法掩饰的苦涩之意。他从座位上拾起外套，一边向门口走一边套在身上。和伊莱扎以及那个名叫西恩的助理不同，他没穿长袍。想要混入伦敦的麻瓜中并不是一件难事，但长袍总会吸引不必要的注意，而他也不想再去对角巷。那里，等待他的只有侮辱性与尖锐的瞪视。

"上午十点来吧，我会给西恩提个醒。"

"那就到时见吧。"哈利打开门，却又停下了脚步。"你之前听说了多少我的事？你从没提到过。"

"的确。"伊莱扎轻轻笑道。"做我这一行的都会很快地学到一个道理，那就是大部分事情并不是它初次展现给你的样子。生活并不是非黑即白，因此我们也不该持有先入之见。周四再见吧。"

"好吧，周四见。"哈利也咧嘴笑了。走出了那间办公室，他才意识到自己几周来都不曾这样心情舒畅了。

不过，他的好心情没能持续多久。他没有立即回家，而是在伦敦的街道上晃悠，方才被勾起的记忆再次占据了头脑。他感觉自己像是一台自动驾驶仪，熟悉的感觉让他想起过去逃脱德思礼家魔掌后在小惠金区四周转悠的日子。凛冽的风和倾泻而下的暴雨也只能使他的心情雪上加霜。过去想要掩埋的记忆不断奔涌而来。他幻影移行回到家，精确地落在了格里莫广场12号的前门台阶上，不快地回忆起了过去被亚克斯利尾随的恐慌。

哈利摇摇头清空思绪，他打开门进屋，刺耳的风在他身后甩上了门。尖利的回声还在他耳边萦绕，但外面风暴肆虐的声音一瞬间归于沉寂。寂静压在耳膜上。如果那张疯疯癫癫的沃尔布加·布莱克肖像还挂在墙上，一定会被这样的响动弄醒的。不论他做出了多少努力想要让这座老宅焕然一新，这里仍然给人以墓穴的感觉。所有曾经的生命都消失了，只剩下他一人。

当然，那张画像的消失原本并不是老宅翻修计划的一部分，只不过是太多奥格登牌火焰威士忌下肚的助产物。在一个喝得烂醉的、大脑被前未婚妻充斥的夜晚，哈利和画像之间展开了一场轰轰烈烈的人像大战。如今，那副画像的边框虽然还顽固地黏在墙面上，但已经破烂的画布无声地宣告着其中一方的胜利。

哈利来到厨房里，开始着手做午餐，时间比他预期的要晚了些。克利切在几年前去世了，闪闪曾想要为他服务，但他劝说那热心的小精灵自己还有许多即将成家的同学，而那些人能给她一份更好的工作。想到自己过去对克利切产生的感情，再养一只小精灵的想法让他感到不舒服。

如果可以的话，哈利不想成为任何东西的主人。

没有了小精灵的帮助，哈利可就有事可做了。他更喜欢用麻瓜的方式烹饪，于是购置了非电动的煤气炉。儿时姨妈姨夫带给他的靠面包屑为生的日子让他痛恨烹饪，眼下他却惊讶地发现厨房里的时光格外抚慰人心。

他从冷藏箱里取出几样食材，突然意识到自己对厨房陈设做出的改动有多么大。那些老旧的餐盘和磨损的家具不见了，取而代之的是时髦的餐桌和四周摆放的舒适座椅。不知多少个夜晚，他和伙伴们围坐着享受克利切精心烹调的美味。在那些夜晚，到处都充斥着罗恩和金妮讨论魁地奇以及赫敏见缝插针地宣布魔法部新闻的声音。

如今，只剩下他一人。

他的孤寂很快就被打断了，壁炉里的火焰闪烁了一下，呈现晶莹的绿色，紧接着一个熟悉的声音问道："哈利？你在吗？"

"嗯，进来吧。"哈利答道，甚至没有从正准备的食物前转过身来查看。

壁炉上镶嵌的金属反射出从飞路粉旅行中钻出来的赫敏，此时的她形象全无。哈利强忍住笑意。和他一样，赫敏从来都没学会过优雅地通过飞路粉旅行。那个曾经和他要好的乱头发女孩可能不在了，但有些东西永远不会改变。

"真高兴我遇到你了。如果你不在的话，我就只能留个条了，但你知道我有多讨厌一个人待在你家。"赫敏说着，拉过一把椅子。

哈利轻笑着把几个番茄切片："你知道的，这里随时欢迎你和安多米达。我可是给了你这里的通行证啊。"

赫敏哼了一声："是啊，但我还是觉得很不舒服。想想看，有那么多巫师完全不介意在自己不在时让陌生人随意进出房子。好吧，我知道你基本上相当于把钥匙给了我，但是…这里还是你家啊。"

"你饿吗？"哈利示意自己的食物。"我刚开始做，可以顺带给你准备一点？"

"不了，谢谢，我不用。不过来点茶倒是不错。"赫敏说着，掸落起皱的魔法部工作袍上的灰尘，这也是哈利不喜欢壁炉旅行的原因之一。"你之前去哪里了？我来看过一次，你不在家。我还以为你去看望安多米达了，但她说你晚些时候才会去。"

哈利点点头。每晚七点，他都会去安多米达家。没有借口，没有拖延。七点整，不管手中在做着什么，他都要去看望自己的教子。没错，迟到一点对他来说并不会怎么样。但他如果迟到了一次，哪怕只有五分钟，就很难说他下一次会迟到多久了。久而久之，他总有一天会忘掉泰迪。他深尝被抛弃的感觉。就算金妮离开了，他仍然坚持登门拜访。这是他能做的最基本的事情了。这一点上，他对小泰迪有所亏欠。

战争结束后，哈利起初将一切死亡都归结于自己。他以为自己可以阻止死亡的发生。他告诉自己，如果他更加努力地战斗、或是早些了结伏地魔，那些人就可能还活着。不过，在霍格沃茨的最后一年里，哈利听说了他和罗恩、赫敏外出寻找魂器时发生的诸多英勇事迹。他的很多同学都选择了留级，因为过去的一年里他们与其说是学习，不如说大部分时间都在被恐怖镇压。他们所讲的故事改变了哈利对自己的看法。

哈利很快就明白了，在他寻找魂器的时候，学校里的每一个人都在肩负着重任。真相是，每一个在战争中死去的人都为了心中的信念而战斗到了最后一秒。比如说纳威，他勇敢地站了出来，并在某种层面上和哈利一样也成为了"被选中的那一个"。就连卢娜也和金妮一起做了不少贡献，那是在她被抓到马尔福庄园之前的事了。每个人都有一段故事。他们明知顶风作浪，却仍然义无反顾。他们宁愿用生命做担保也不归顺于伏地魔。和英国魔法界的大多数人不同，他们没有翘首期盼地等待哈利的拯救。

甚至唐克斯和莱姆斯也参与了战斗，他们置自己的性命和儿子的未来于不顾。如果说世界上任何人有借口逃离战火、把打斗之事丢给他人去做，那就是他们两个了。但他们没有，而是站了出来，反对伏地魔。在过去哈利消沉的那段时候，曾经觉得他们的牺牲是毫无意义的。他们的儿子再也没有家人，那种痛楚是哈利再清楚不过的。但至少哈利的父母在生前试图保护他们的儿子，而卢平和唐克斯冲上了前线，却把儿子独自扔在了一边。

不，不是独自。泰迪或许没有了双亲，但哈利不断地试图让那个小易容玛格斯明白自己还有一个家庭。哈利打定主意要为泰迪做一个称职的教父，就像很多年以前他自己那个被魔法部掠走的教父一样。他永远不会让泰迪失望。这一点他向自己承诺过。

"我去接受治疗了。"哈利把水加进茶壶里。"你听说过伊莱扎·康奈尔吗？"

"那个治疗师？"

"没错，就是她。今天是我疗程的第一次。"

"进展如何？我听说她有过很多成功的案例。去年她还被杰弗逊奖提名了呢。史上最年轻的被提名者。很遗憾的是她没能获选，托马斯·弗林特医师获奖了。他们总是把奖颁给年长些的人，因为他们对医药学的贡献普遍要多些，但其实她在那方面的影响力比他大多了。从来没有人在圣芒戈发扬过麻瓜疗程。我一直想见她，不过去年我太忙，错失了机会。结果佩内洛·克里瓦特顶替了我。"

"深呼吸，赫敏，放轻松。你不会给学院丢分的。"哈利玩笑似的嘲讽道。赫敏那种把很多事情一股脑说出来的能力是另一件至今未变的事情。

赫敏做了个鬼脸："傻瓜！"

"谢谢夸奖。"哈利干巴巴地说。"关于你之前问的那个问题，一切都进展得很顺利。"她假装露出阴沉的表情，哈利咧嘴笑了，从橱柜里拿出一个杯子给她倒茶。茶壶里的液体已经沸腾很长时间了，但他必须首先对付锅里的食物，免得它们烧焦。

"我这周四还有一次预订，不过你什么时候开始对治疗师感兴趣了？自从被蛇怪袭击和被多洛霍夫的咒语击中在病床上躺了那么久之后，你不是很肯定地说宁愿去学占卜也不要再回到医务室了吗？"

"这是我的本职工作。"赫敏说道，从他手中接过茶，有点受了冒犯的样子。

与哈利和罗恩不同—当然这是指罗恩离开魔法部，去韦斯莱魔法把戏坊接替哥哥之前—赫敏从来没想过要当一名傲罗。她更想要确保新的魔法部不会再次堕落回原来那种老旧、纯血统为上的管理方式。由于她的天资和在数字占卜以及古代如尼文方面的学识，她起初被安排在了魔法交通部。当然，不出哈利所料，她的天赋很快就引起了上层的注意。不久之后，她就被调换到了更合她口味的部门。

尽管赫敏不得不承认创立S.P.E.W并不是她做过最有意义的事，但她内心里一直都在为了正当权利而战斗。这顺理成章地将她引入了国际魔法合作司，而她成为了那个陈腐的组织里的一股新鲜空气。如果要说整个魔法界都抛弃了英国也毫不言过。不管怎么说，当初伏地魔势力崛起的时候根本就没人来帮助英国。不过，在赫敏的带领下—她被提拔为了合作部部长—那些外国佬如今都开始更加认真地对待英国了。当然，也有个别国家还在这方面犹犹豫豫。

哈利为好友的成功感到欣慰。一般情况下，他都会尽最大努力协助她、帮忙处理国际傲罗问题，但他从来没有赫敏那样的耐心对付官僚场合。他如今混得不错的唯一原因就是他当初被起了一个正确的名字。

赫敏抿了一口她的茶："你觉得你要参加多久她的疗程？我知道你这么做只是为了找回工作，但我认为再长久一些的治疗对你没有坏处。"

哈利听到这话，皱起了眉头。他知道爱唠叨是赫敏的本性，但这并不意味着他要接受她的唠叨，尽管她只是想帮忙。

赫敏注意到了他脸上的表情，赶忙找补道："我不是那个意思，哈利。梅林知道，在经历了所有那一切后或许我们都需要来段心理治疗。我是说，罗恩到现在还在做关于你们俩去看阿拉戈克时的噩梦呢。"

哈利点了点头。两人都没有提到的是，哈利自己也常常把赫敏从被贝拉特里克斯折磨的噩梦中唤醒。不知怎么的，这种事情经常在她在沙发上小憩时发生。有时哈利禁不住会想这件事和格里莫广场有没有关系，因为罗恩对他说过，赫敏在自己的公寓里总是睡得十分安稳。想到自己向伊莱扎坦白的所有事情，哈利不得不承认像往常一样，赫敏可能又说对了。

当然，他可不会向她承认这一点。在霍格沃茨的时候他已经受够了她的那一套'说真的哈利，我告诉过你了！'，大概在十年以内都不想再听到了。

"我也不知道。"哈利耸肩。这是真的。没错，他的确向伊莱扎坦白了很多，但她也认为他在把工作当成注意力的分散品，一个精神上的拐杖。她会让他尽快回到办公室吗？他对此有些怀疑。这就是这类事情的烦人之处，它们太浪费时间了。哈利不禁注意到，从来没人意识到这些事情需要多少时间。"我想我会遵从她的意见。"

"她清楚自己在做的事情。"赫敏指出。"圣芒戈里找不出比她更好的了。"

只可惜她的办公室在伦敦的另一边，哈利暗想道。伊莱扎在她的领域里是最厉害的，可医院把她放到什么地方了？离医院越远越好。他成功地阻止了自己把这些想法告诉赫敏。他清楚那只会换来她的一段围绕平等与包容的冗长而片面的演讲，哈利一直认为她的说辞有些缺陷，因为她自己本身就是个无法接受他人偏见的人，并且总是要把自己的想法强灌给别人。她有时真有点控制狂。

"那倒是真的。"哈利同意道。"无意冒犯，赫敏，但是我在医院待了一上午，不想再把整个下午也搭进去。我们不如来说说你为什么大中午的不在部里，反而跑到我这儿来呢？"

她脸红了。赫敏看看哈利，茶杯停在唇边。他将食物盛盘，几乎能看到她的大脑在飞速运转着，企图找个借口搪塞过去。"现在是午餐时间？"她试探性地说。

"你每天都带饭去部里，像上了发条一样在12点准时开饭。现在已经一点半了。"哈利的笑容带着点得意。

赫敏张嘴想辩解，但哈利举起一只手阻止了她："我是个傲罗，记得吗，赫敏？我的训练让我能够看穿一切借口。到底发生什么了？"

她叹了口气，放下茶杯："好吧。我有事相求。"

"为什么我有种不舒服的感觉？"哈利咬了一口食物，干巴巴地问。赫敏几乎从不请求别人，除非有正当的理由。当然，他是不会拒绝她的。他永远站在朋友身边，哪怕那意味着违背自己的意愿行事。

"我都还没说呢！"赫敏没听出他声音里嘲讽的意味，开口斥责道。

哈利咧嘴笑了。这么多年过去了，他仍然知道怎么激怒她。这可不能怪他，是她自己太容易被激怒了。

"好吧。没错，你大概不会喜欢这种事，但我没法带其他人去。"

"带？带我去哪？"哈利一开口就明白了。"不行。赫敏。绝对不行。你知道我有多讨厌那种场合。"

"求你了？那天正好赶上乔治和安吉利娜和纪念日，所以罗恩没空带我去。"赫敏说。

"你干嘛不自己去呢？要是我的话就这么干。"

"我不能，你又不是不知道魔法部的那些习俗有多么烦人。像我这样的女巫没法一个人去，特别是还会有那么多ICW的高级外交官在场。"

"而且你还和我一样讨厌那里的所有人。"

每年，魔法部都会举办一场舞会，舞会其实和跳舞或是享受美食美酒没太大的关系，参与者倒是要被迫与许多自我优越感爆棚的人打交道。跟那些人相比，德拉科·马尔福倒算个谦恭的男孩了，一想到他们，哈利就觉得手痒。赫敏格外讨厌舞会，因为那里大概有半个屋子的人都"个人认为"她不配得到眼下的工作，原因是她根本不是"合适的那一类"。如果罗恩不陪她去，当那些得意的家伙们变得猖狂时她就没人诉苦了。而哈利知道，罗恩只会自始至终地黏在自助餐桌旁边，把够得着的免费食物都塞进嘴里去，丝毫不考虑风度。

"我比你还讨厌它们，毕竟你只去过一次！"

"一次就够了。"哈利阴郁地嘟囔道。他到现在还没有忘记那天晚上被迫听完蒙塔奇爵士长达半小时的演讲，其中慷慨激昂地指出了近几年来魔法部内部麻瓜出身的职员数量惊人的提升。

他叹了口气，想起当时把他从水深火热中拯救出来的人。赫敏—脸上挂着虚假的笑容—敏捷地把他拉到一边，嘴里说着自己部里的领导想要找哈利谈话。在内心深处，他知道赫敏不会强迫他去做任何她自己不想做的事。事实上，不论怎么讲，并没有多少人可以在贝拉特里克斯的折磨下守口如瓶。

他叹了口气。赫敏是他最好的朋友。他知道自己必须答应这个事实上很正常的要求。但并不是说他想要这么做。

"好吧，好吧。我会去的。但别想让我穿礼服长袍。"哈利说道，声音里带着明确的拒绝讨价还价的意味。

"愿意说说为什么吗？"赫敏问道，试图隐藏嘴角咧开的笑容。

"我把唯一的一套扔了。"哈利回答。那是金妮给他的，这就意味着如果他再穿上它们，那他就是个十足的蠢人。他其他的袍子全是工作时穿的，很明显不适合那种场合。工作袍更注重实用性，很多部位带有防护，还被施了反恶咒。不是那种跳舞时该穿的衣服。其实他工作时也不穿它们，他暗自想道。

"我确定你会找到合适的衣服的。"赫敏很快地接道，没有再纠结哈利为什么一件合适的衣服都没有。"舞会在今晚，八点。不成问题吧？"

"没问题。"哈利干巴巴地说。"我勉强可以把你塞进我紧张的日程表里。"

赫敏笑了，尽管那并不是个很好玩的玩笑。不过，哈利不得不承认自己已经很久没有过开玩笑的心情了，或许赫敏只是为了他找回幽默感而开心。

赫敏紧接着开始对他说起过去几周里她参与的贸易商谈，这让哈利有些惊讶。过去的时间里，大多数来找他的人都只是在得到想要的之后立马走人。而他的坏脾气无疑增进了人们想要逃离他的愿望。

正当他听着她抱怨荷兰的新任部长是如何彻底打乱了他前任定下的商谈路线，而部里又如何得开始重新规划一切的时候，哈利意识到自己丢下了多少友谊。不论是纳威—自从他在霍格沃茨教课以来哈利就和他失去了联系，还是卢娜—他很少见到她了，她永远在到处游历，寻找着异国的神奇生物，他不再与任何老朋友会面了。

说不定赫敏是对的，他可能真的比自己想象得更需要伊莱扎的疗程。

不久，他就发现，在赫敏一边说话一边小口啜饮茶水时，她小心翼翼地避开了有关韦斯莱们的话题。那些话题让他痛苦，因此他很高兴地跟随着赫敏的思路。事实上，两人追忆了很多霍格沃茨往事。像这样平静地和赫敏聊天让他觉得奇怪，就好像什么都没发生过一样。他突然感觉到自己和这个世界已经多么脱轨。

他意识到自己的朋友是多么少之又少，感到一阵愕然。他曾经以为这是由于时间原因，人们渐渐疏远了，拥有了个人的私生活、被工作占据身心。但他确实也没有试图和朋友们保持联系。眼下与他来往的只有部里的傲罗同事们—自从他的工作被搁置后他已经很久没见过他们中的很多人—还有安多米达和泰迪。

另外还有一些傲罗，他们是唯一能理解他感受的一群人。他们是唯一真正理解他世界的人。其他人只不过是些看客。

哈利很快地摆脱了那些想法，让自己再次融入与赫敏的让人安心的交流中。可能对赫敏来说，这个不寻常的、在日程表安排之外的半天也有着非同寻常的意义，只是她还没有意识到。

"呃。"赫敏看了看手腕上的表。"我得走了，时间有点来不及了，我还得准备一下呢。"

"你需要三个小时准备？"哈利问。他从来想不明白是什么需要这么长时间。"我顶多半小时就够了。"

"我还有点工作要补上。"赫敏告诉他。

"为什么不休息一下午，什么都不想呢？"哈利难以置信地问。身为傲罗的他都没有赫敏工作得刻苦。她好像永远都在工作、撰写报告、给世界另一端其他国家魔法部里的同事发信件，以及其他只有梅林才知道是什么的事情。"这能杀了你吗？"

"你知道我得比其他人更用功才行。"赫敏的声音里流露出清晰的疲惫。他很清楚她的意思，麻瓜出身总是得不到和其他人一样的机会。为了被平等对待，她不得不付出两倍于一般人的努力。"我并不是说这有什么不好，这其实倒是一件好事，不过我很抱歉前些日子没什么时间来看你。只是因为—"

"工作，我知道。没关系的，赫敏，说真的。我理解的。"

她冲他悲伤地笑了笑，站起身来："谢谢，哈利。很快事情就不会那么棘手了。近来和荷兰方面的事情不太好处理，特别是艾丽丝最近还休了产假。"

"你考虑过那方面的事情吗？"哈利问道。"关于创建家庭、养孩子之类的？"

"可能以后会的吧。"赫敏坦白道。"我不知道。从来没想过。我一直在专注工作，想做出点大事来。我们还没讨论过这个话题，我都不清楚自己是不是准备好了。而且，在不用照顾任何其他人的情况下，我目前的工作已经够繁重了。"

"你想等到正确的时候再做这件事。"哈利点头。他完全明白她的意思。身为一名傲罗，他需要牺牲的不仅仅是几顿饭和几场生日派对。每晚抽出几小时来看望泰迪就已经够紧张的了。他根本无法想象同时在工作与父亲的角色间周旋。当然，金妮倒也没有抱怨过什么，他早就发现，即使是和泰迪在一起时，她也没流露过多少对于做母亲的兴趣。

"好了，我之前说过我得走了。那就待会再见了，哈利。"

"好，待会见。"

她笑着给了他一个短暂的拥抱，然后向壁炉走去。绿焰一闪间，她的身影就消失不见了，留下哈利一人捧着空荡荡的茶杯，嘴角还留着一抹笑意。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 **家庭**

 **Family**

差十分到七点的时候，哈利走出了格里莫广场的住宅，身穿黑色的套装配干练的白色衬衣。他还打着一条细领带，深红的底色上装饰着白色斜纹。他的皮鞋打磨得锃光瓦亮，就连袖扣都在街灯的照耀下熠熠生辉。不得不说他下了可观的功夫。但别指望他穿该死的礼服长袍。

他用手梳理了一下凌乱的头发，随即放弃了这一想法。与外界流言不同，哈利心里很清楚他的头发完全可以弄得服服帖帖。所谓著名的"波特家的头发"不过是胡扯。他不过是喜欢这样的头发，并不想费劲整理。也是因为这会让人们想起詹姆，所以他宁愿留着它们。事实上他根本就没动过头发的样子，倒是赫敏曾经试图强行对他的发型下手。那个时候他们还在四处寻找魂器。如今两人常拿这件事开玩笑，就像是回忆起了从前黑暗中的星点光亮。

任何站在近处的人都有可能听到他幻影移行时发出的轻响。一秒钟前他还站在伦敦，而下一秒安多米达·唐克斯的房子就出现在视野里。他原地站了一会，查看了一下手表，确认他提前了一段时间到达。雨还没有蔓延到北边，微弱地阳光正试图穿透遮盖天空的厚重灰云。听到有人呼唤他的名字，他抬眼看到面前的房门打开了，安多米达·唐克斯正等着他。

"你看起来不赖。"他轻轻拥抱了她，走进屋里，她说道。"是要去什么特别的地方吗？"

"这要看你对'特别'的定义了。"哈利回答道。"我要去魔法部的舞会，赫敏需要一个合适的同伴帮她应付那些大人物，而乔治和安吉利娜去庆祝结婚纪念日了，罗恩要帮他看店。"

"而你不想去，很显然。"安多米达轻轻笑道，脸上的表情紧接着转为烦恼。"他和他家那个店。我早就跟他们三个说过该雇个人帮忙照看。"

哈利点点头："我知道，但我们都明白韦斯莱们有多固执。他们总觉得那是一笔不必要的开支，不过想想他们从小成长的环境…呃，你懂的。"

安多米达叹了口气，将哈利引到客厅："我当然懂。但是，如果他们像莫莉一直希望的那样有了孩子，那他们肯定会需要帮手的。不过，安吉利娜刚得到了哈比队的邀请，所以我不认为那会发生。"全世界都知道莫莉·韦斯莱发疯似的希望她的孩子们能早日成家。这位韦斯莱女家长对于成为祖母这一事情感到极其兴奋。

哈利在他最喜欢的长毛绒椅子上坐了下来。在他右边，壁炉里的火正舒适地燃烧着，让他忘掉了外面的冷风。就算经过了他的一番费劲重修，格里莫广场的任何一个房间还是比不上安多米达的暗红色壁纸给他带来的温暖。

安多米达的家从前是维多利亚时期修筑的一座麻瓜度假小别墅。房子的上一任主人弄走了屋里的所有物件，取而代之地摆上了各种现代科技产品。也和上一任房主一样，安多米达在战后般到了这里，随即把屋里的一切都翻修了一遍。自从听闻了女儿死去的消息，她便不愿再踏进曾经住的那间房子，因此是哈利帮她卖掉了它。闪闪在找到新人家之前为哈利做的最后一件事情就是清理唐克斯家的老屋。

哈利明白她的感受。过去的太多回忆可以像摄魂怪一样吸走一个人生活中所有的乐趣。正是因为如此，他才在翻修时丢掉了格里莫广场几乎所有的东西。回忆太多。痛苦太多。也正是因为如此，他在霍格沃茨的最后一年才显得格外难以承受。在城堡里的每一刻都在提醒着他那些本应出现却已经不在的人们。哈利有时会想，或许就是因为这个罗恩和乔治才在工作上投入那么多。他们都不愿回忆过去。

哈利看向壁炉架。那上面唯一的一张照片是他自己和抱着小泰迪的安多米达的合照。金妮在一次周末的海滩旅行时为他们拍摄了这张照片。那是泰迪第一次去海边。照片里的泰迪开心地握着哈利和他外婆的手。哈利看着照片里小男孩的头发变幻着颜色。他当时是多么快乐啊。

"在经历了这一切之后，乔治真的需要一个人陪伴。而我觉得罗恩需要被需要的感觉。他们两个一起很好。"哈利沉思着说。当然，他没有说的是，罗恩需要在脱离了哈利的阴影后被人需要。他需要成长。他们都需要。

一阵短暂的沉默，只有壁炉里火苗的噼啪作响和壁炉上钟表轻柔的滴答声。哈利凝视着它，却并没有真的看在眼里。遥远却仿佛身临其境的回忆席卷而来。叫喊声、砖瓦轰倒的声音和垂死的尖叫在他耳中回响。他任由回忆涤荡，折磨着他，随后将它们锁回了脑海深处。再次把它们掩埋起来。

"不过他们做的事情倒是好的。"他说着，强迫自己的声音听起来欢欣雀跃。"这一点从他们的店面依然红火就可以看出来。"

"有传言说他们在攒钱，准备买下佐科的店面。"

"那只是传言而已，不过他们要是真的有钱了我倒也不会惊讶。"哈利笑道。"关于钱的事情乔治都唠叨几年了。"

"他们很快要在霍格莫德开一家分店。"安多米达说。"罗恩会负责那里，他上周告诉我的。也该是时候了。他已经为原来的那家店付出了那么多，这是他应得的。罗恩走后乔治大概要雇新店员了。"

这是真的，罗恩为那家店付出了很多。原本没人指望他这样负责，事实上他们都以为他会回到原来的生活状态。但店里的生活很适合罗恩，比成天躲避咒语和应付傲罗部门的残酷考试要好得多。诚然，这就是傲罗部门的目的—淘汰那些无法适应的人。麻烦的是，有经验的傲罗如今越来越少了，有太多都死在了那场战役中，而前来应征的人又并不是那么积极。没人想加入一个在几年前几乎被一次性销毁的部门。那些曾经勇敢地站起来反抗伏地魔的傲罗们都曾把自身安全置于不顾，以至于其中一些人如今不得不躲了起来，而更多的则失去了生命。那些都是多么善良的人们。

"佐科可以顶住这种竞争的。"哈利笑着说，这家笑话商店一直以来都在霍格莫德占据着主导地位。改变总是能够打破旧习俗。"或许那些谣言就是从那里传出来的。"

"那他们可得努力了。"安多米达评论道。"我在霍格沃茨时曾经有一家店想要向佐科发出挑战。他们没坚持多久。"

哈利正想说罗恩肯定能轻而易举地打败佐科，但一声兴奋的呼喊打断了他的话语，随后一个咧嘴笑着的小东西撞在了哈利身上。他笑着，抱起泰迪在空中转了几圈，使小男孩发出一阵笑声。他的世界柔软了。这一点只有泰迪可以做到。当泰迪出现的时候，他生命里的一切似乎都不再那么重要，包括他的生活、他经受的、为之拼搏的一切，甚至那些他失去的，当他看着泰迪的时候，一切都显得那么值得。就像暗夜里为数不多的几盏明灯。

"不要停！"哈利轻柔地将教子放回地上时泰迪叫道。

"抱歉啦，小子，你知道的，外婆说过只能转两圈。"哈利笑着揉了揉泰迪的头发。就像往常一样，泰迪的头发不由自主地变成了像哈利一样的乌黑。不管怎样，他的眼睛还是以往的棕色，夹杂着细碎的绿。关于控制容貌改变这件事，泰迪要学得还很多。

"那么，你感觉怎么样？你看起来挺好的。"哈利问。泰迪这几天患上了重感冒。

"好多了。"泰迪回答，爬上了哈利最喜欢的椅子，双脚在扶手一边悬着。

哈利笑了，很明显泰迪已经重新找回了活力。如果他的教授们此时能看到他的话，一定会疑惑他为什么还不回到学校。不过，安多米达对待外孙可不是一般的过度保护。

"婆婆我做了烤饼吃！"泰迪兴奋地告诉哈利，在椅子扶手上微微弹跳着。

"真的吗？"男孩重重地点头，圆睁的双眼里满是纯真。哈利不禁有点嫉妒泰迪，他希望自己的童年也是这样，充满了爱与关怀。只有一点点嫉妒。但这种感觉确实深深地埋在他的心底。他忽略了心中的感受，将注意力集中在面前满脸笑容的男孩身上。

"他那时在生病。"安多米多飞快地接道，好像在为自己对外孙的关怀辩解。哈利和安多米达都知道这位年老的女巫对待泰迪格外宠爱。哈利并不怪她。他是他们两个唯一的家人了。"我还能怎么办呢？"

"你来陪我玩火车吧，哈利叔叔？"泰迪抢在哈利之前兴奋地说道。每次哈利来的时候，泰迪都试图占据他的大多数时间。哈利倒是不介意。他愿意为教子做任何事情。

"你忘了说什么？"哈利问。

"请？"

"对了。去把你的火车拿来，我帮你装好。"

泰迪笑着爬下椅子，跑出了房间。他最喜欢的玩具就是那套火车，自从他上个圣诞从乔治那里得到它们之后就爱不释手。玩具火车被施了咒语，可以沿着泰迪设计的任何路线行驶。为了让它们看起来逼真，乔治花了不少心思：蒸汽、汽笛声…应有尽有。

"别让他玩太久。"泰迪咚咚咚地跑上楼梯去自己房间时，安多米达轻柔地说。"他明早要早起去上学。"

哈利开玩笑似的向她敬了个礼，年长的女人严厉地看了他一眼。不管她与其他人有多么不同，哈利提醒自己，她仍然是个在布莱克家长大的人。

晚上的时间过得很快，不久后哈利就该走了。他已经没有时间可以拖延了，却还是抽时间把泰迪安顿到床上，就像他过去总做的那样。他甚至还给他读了一段赫敏买来的科幻小说。他还假装发出愚蠢的声音逗他笑。他不得不这么做。只有这样故事才显得完整。特别是泰迪还最喜欢听叛军首领—迪桑托上校用瘾君子一样的声音说话。但当他已经比约定时间晚十五分钟后，他就不得不起身离开了。

"你可以留下来吗？"当哈利把书放回书架上时泰迪问道。"婆婆不会管的。"

"我知道，小子，可我必须走了。"哈利悲哀地冲教子笑着。"你的赫敏阿姨需要我的援助。"想到自己的教父正忙着拯救世界，泰迪满意地点头。

"不过我明天还会来的，别担心。"泰迪笑了，哈利上前几步抱住了教子。他尽可能久地抱着他，随后才慢慢松开。他退后几步，轻轻挥了挥手。

"晚安。"哈利说道，强迫自己听起来不那么遗憾。他讨厌离开泰迪。每一次他都希望能多待一会，多陪陪自己的教子。但总是有事情将他拽开。就算不是舞会，过去他也总是要匀出时间来陪金妮，或是回到工作岗位抓捕最新的邪恶巫师。世界不会因为哈利的愿望而停止运转。

"晚安。"泰迪说着轻轻打了个哈欠。哈利在关门之前挥了下魔杖，让整间小屋陷入一片黑暗，泰迪把被子拉过了头顶。

当他走到楼梯底部时，安多米达给了他一个微笑。"去那里找点乐子，好吗，哈利？"

她从他的西装翻领上掸下了什么东西，随手递给他。他此时空闲的头脑开始纳闷自己的衣服上是不是真有东西，还是安多米达就喜欢这样大惊小怪。毕竟没有多少人可以让她大惊小怪了。再也没有了。有的时候金妮也不得不忍受安多米达慈母一般的种种行为。至少在她给媒体编那套该死的故事之前。看在泰迪的份上，金妮的拜访持续了几周时间，但她后来就再也没出现过了。哈利不明白，但他觉得这一切与他和泰迪有些关系。每当那些他撇下她去照看泰迪的时候，金妮总是感到嫉妒。但她如果不明白他为什么这么做的话，只能说明她根本就不了解他，因为他绝对不可能撇下泰迪不管。

"别担心，我会玩的开心的。"哈利做了个鬼脸。这其实一点都不好笑，双关语也使用得很差劲，但安多米达还是笑了，尽管她的笑有点象征意味。（原文为"I'll have a ball",在这里'have a ball'既有'狂欢'也有'参加舞会'的意思）

"真是有趣。"安多米达干巴巴地说，翻了翻眼睛。"替我向赫敏问好。"

他点点头，很快地拥抱了她，然后走出门去。她站在那里，等待着他穿过栅栏门，再看时，他已经原地转身，消失了。

oOo

"你迟到了。"当哈利敲响赫敏公寓的房门时她说。她脸色阴沉，这表情对哈利来说再熟悉不过了。过去每场考试前她就总是做出这样的表情，不管先前复习得多么充分都无济于事。保持自信向来不是她的长项，特别是当某些事情没有按照她的预料发展的时候，哈利和泰迪在一起的时候把这一点忘到了九霄云外。如果他想起来这个大概就会来得更早些了。

"你也晚上好啊。"哈利镇定地回答，走进房间，顺手关上门。

公寓里的景象如往常一般干净而整洁，虽不像女贞路4号那么符合洁癖的胃口，却也算得上相当整齐利落。每一件物品都在恰当的位置，毕竟这里是赫敏的公寓。而她是他认识的最有条理的人之一。不过，要是罗恩在这边的话事情就要另当别论了，罗恩带来的混乱常常令工作了一天的赫敏措手不及。

他跟着赫敏走进客厅，那里无疑是房子里最大的一间屋子。远处的一整张墙面都被一个深色的木头书柜占据了，书柜里各式各样的书籍几乎要满得溢出来。最上面的一层是小说区，哈利常从那里借书读给泰迪听。赫敏留着很多自己小时候的书，不忍心扔掉。当哈利第一次看到她的全部收藏时曾经被那些破裂的书脊所震撼。不过，赫敏需要用自己的薪水承担全部公寓房费，因此她也没有经济能力为自己挑选多么精致的书。

他在皮沙发上坐下，看着她变戏法似的收起了小山般堆积的羊皮纸卷轴，它们盘踞了咖啡桌的一大部分。无疑，在准备舞会的前一秒她还在思考应对那些荷兰人的方法。

"你看起来很忙。"哈利说道—这再明显不过了。他很了解赫敏，知道她会在重要场合到来之前惶惶不可终日。这是一件大多数人都注意不到的事情。事实上，他们很可能认为她很自信。她是一个战争英雄、一个极有天赋的女巫、一个麻瓜出身，并在那个时时刻刻都用血统偏见堵截她出路的组织里获得了成功。所有这些事情指向了人们脑海中对她的固定印象，而哈利恰巧知道这种印象是存在极大偏差的。

"说得跟你很惊讶似的。"赫敏说道，这时最后一卷羊皮纸飞入了哈利左侧的一个抽屉里。"谢谢你做这些，哈利，真的。我知道这不是你最擅长的事情。"

"没什么，赫敏，朋友不就是做这些的吗？"他没有说的是这几年来她给他提供的大量帮助。忍受一场无趣的魔法部舞会是他能为她做的最有限的事情了。尽管他讨厌这么做。"你都准备好了？"

"差不多。"赫敏说着从咖啡桌上拿起那个小手提袋，把魔杖塞进去。无痕伸展咒，哈利默想。自从寻找魂器那时以来，赫敏就习惯了使用这个咒语以应对可能发生的事。只有梅林知道她还在里面藏了些什么。哈利很怀疑她方才收走的羊皮纸卷轴只是她工作的一小部分。

"那你还说我迟到。"哈利说道，他的伙伴轻蔑地扫了他一眼，转而走到壁炉架上的小镜子前。每个巫师和女巫的家中都有一个壁炉，就算不是每个壁炉都连着烟囱。

"我看起来怎么样？"赫敏皱眉看着镜中自己的倒影，好像对镜中回望着自己的面孔感到厌恶。如果哈利不清楚她的出身，一定会为她如此喜爱自我批判感到惊愕。但赫敏在霍格沃茨的时候遇到了一些不那么友善的同辈人。欺辱会给一个人带来永远抹不去的伤疤。他知道她脑海深处一直对自己存在疑惑，没人能让她意识到自己的美丽，尽管事实是那么明显。

"你看起来很棒。"哈利告诉她，直视着她的双眼，试图让她明白这句话的真实性。赫敏穿着深蓝色的礼服长袍，长袍裁剪恰到好处，比哈利几个月前在摩金夫人店里看到的那些袒胸露背的衣服好看多了。她化着保守的淡妆，美丽的卷发一直垂到肩上。他们是最好的伙伴没错，但哈利可不是盲人，尽管这样，赫敏却仍然会驳回他和罗恩对她相貌的任何赞美。

赫敏冲他露出一个悲哀的笑容，抖了抖身子，从镜前走开了。他看出了她想要暗示的东西，因此没再说话，他知道就别人不想谈论的话题发表见解是不对的，他自己过去三个月的经历就说明了这一点。

"我们怎么进去？"哈利问道，调转话头。

"用来宾入口，我不认为大家会想看到我们从壁炉里摔出来，你觉得呢？"

哈利没有说话。他很清楚，舞会上的很多人都相当愿意看到他们中的一个或两个陷入窘迫的境地。他是大难不死的男孩，而赫敏是部里很多所谓的"正派人士"眼里不知好歹的麻瓜出身。他们当然应该走来宾入口。他的名字或许已经遭到万人唾骂，但他不会给他们任何机会以此羞辱赫敏。即便是最琐碎的线索也不会给。

"好了，我准备好了。"赫敏对他说，把他的注意力拖回了眼下的场合。

他们并肩走出公寓，赫敏在关门前一挥魔杖，让房子陷入了黑暗。她随后花了一点时间给前门施必要的防护咒。这是非常现实的预防措施。仍然有心怀嫉恨的伏地魔狂热追随者在外面到处乱跑。傲罗们—不论付出多大的努力—也无法把他们全部绳之以法。总有漏网之鱼。再加上赫敏在魔法部内部与日俱增的影响力和那些好管闲事的记者，也难怪她感到需要在离开时用咒语保护住宅。

"格兰杰小姐，"哈利说着，把一只手臂伸给她，脸上带着微笑。"不知你愿不愿意给我这个荣幸？"

"老是这么不正经。"赫敏笑道，把胳膊搭在他的臂弯。她看起来有些紧张。但当她看向伙伴的脸时脸上仍然带着笑容。"谢啦。"

"随叫随到。"哈利严肃地回答。"我只求你今晚过得愉快。"

"我们会没事的。"赫敏告诉他。"特林布尔其实私下里挺好的。而且还有德拉库尔大使这个正派人呢，尽管她眼下还没得到这个职位。"

"芙蓉要是住过来的话那就太方便了。"哈利说，高兴地意识到赫敏听出了他声音里的讽刺意味。他们都看出了这位新上任法国大使身上的职业精神，赫敏对此更是了然于胸。每次她们进行贸易会谈的时候，她都会花费相当一部分精力来显示自己没有利用两人私下的关系。

"我们最好赶紧走。"尽管有些不情愿，赫敏还是说道。"已经有点迟到了。"

哈利点点头，二人随即便消失了，将赫敏空空如也的公寓抛在身后。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 **虚饰**

 **Keeping Up Appearances**

古老而高贵的格林格拉斯家族的纯血女继承人，达芙妮·格林格拉斯，站在落地镜前审视着自己的镜像。她的裙子是和眸子相配的墨绿色，裁剪考究、轻盈如羽。它恰到好处地包裹着她的身躯，展现出她动人的身材资本，却又不会让人过度地浮想联翩。喝多了奥格登佳酿酒的老男人们很容易表现得过于自负，还容易忘掉许多诸如婚姻或自己妻子一类的事情。

达芙妮的金色发丝从肩头倾斜下来，发尾处打着卷儿，这是几小时前煞费苦心打理的成果。平日里她的头发要更直一些，但舞会这样的场合需要她做些不同的尝试。事情总是这样的。不管自己想不想，每个人都该呈现出他们"最光鲜"的一面。现在再做什么都为时已晚，达芙妮明白，但她仍然检查着自己的影像。在重大场合前最好多确认几遍。她知道自己算不上貌美，也没有那种让男人挪不开眼或合不拢嘴的美丽。但她愿意相信自己还是漂亮的，多亏了她苍白的皮肤、小巧的鼻子和绿色的大眼睛。至少她不是潘西·帕金森。那个女孩的相貌确实是无力回天了，就连梅林都不会愿意在她脸上多费时间。

有人敲了一下门，随后她的妹妹走了进来，阿斯托利亚的长相与达芙妮截然不同。她的头发是深褐色的，而达芙妮的则是一种浅淡的金黄。达芙妮甚至比妹妹还要矮上一截，她的妹妹身材高挑，瘦削到了达芙妮根本无法奢望的程度。就连她们的瞳色都是不同的，阿斯托利亚继承的是母亲的浅蓝色眸子，达芙妮则继承了父亲的。但达芙妮对这一点是满意的。由于长得太像母亲的翻本，阿斯托利亚永远逃脱不了被人们拿来与母亲做比较的命运。

"达芙，你准备好了吗？"阿斯托利亚问道，开心地笑着。"德拉科就要来了。"

 _啊，没错，可爱的德拉科。_ 自从爹地被抓进大牢，他就改过自新了，而纳西莎还是由于"大难不死的男孩"的介入才逃脱了同样的命运。德拉科讨厌波特。他母亲的自由一刻不停地提醒着他自己欠着哈利·波特一个人情。他活该。活该被不停地提醒那个他讨厌的人如今可以控制他。这让他感到自己虚弱、可悲，尽管他心底里就是这样的一个人。阿斯托利亚不是那个被迫和他共用休息室七年的人，因此她什么都不知道。梅林啊，那个男孩可真是十足地迷恋自己的声音。

"可不能让亲爱的德拉科宝贝等我们，是吧？"达芙妮说着转向妹妹，迎接她的是一对带着轻微怒意的目光。德拉科·马尔福是这对姐妹间唯一的纽带。她们中一个讨厌他，另一个则迷恋他，因为阿斯托利亚是个拉文克劳。她没见过他的种种行为，也没有见过那些如今隐藏在镇定、礼貌而拘谨外表下的东西。眼下马尔福这个名字不再具有过去的影响力了，他便不能再对别人横加指使。

"至少我有男朋友。"阿斯托利亚厉声说，瞪了她一眼，随即大步走了出去。这倒是真的。达芙妮拒绝了所有的上门求婚者，比起她这个人来说，他们更感兴趣的是她将要继承的金子。德拉科也曾做出过长达几年的尝试，他后来转向了阿斯托利亚。他和达芙妮之间的结局并不太好。况且，她也不需要一个舞伴。做个自由人比一晚上都耗在一个无趣又自大的纯血身边要有趣多了。

达芙妮尽情地拖延着时间，心里知道这样的行为会惹恼马尔福家最新的一家之主。她完全可以和妹妹一起出去，但这样做的话还有什么意思呢？正如她所料，当她走下楼梯时，德拉科正怒视着她。尽管他大部分时间其实都在怒视她。这是他最爱的事情之一，并且不用费任何力，可能就是因为这样他才如此喜爱这么做。她觉得他或许是想表现得重要或是吓人或是别的什么。不过这些效果都没有奏效。达芙妮不仅没有感到羞惭或恐慌，反而感到异常地好笑。惹怒德拉科总是一大乐事。

德拉科穿着黑色的礼服长跑，搭配白色衬衫和黑色领带。长袍完美地贴合他的身形，清楚地表明了不论人们怎么想，马尔福家族还没有完全破产。达芙妮咽下了一声叹息。每一个部里的高级官员以及纯血的贵族们都会这样伪装自己。这完全在意料之中。你穿的衣服体现出了你的富有程度，也因此折射出你的重要地位。身穿廉价袍子的人是不会受待见的。达芙妮也穿着考究高雅的礼服，这倒是没错，但她曾在许多场合都穿过这件衣服，因为她不想浪费奢侈品。德拉科的衣服却只穿一次。

"希望我没让你等太久。"达芙妮说着，甚至都没有努力做出抱歉的样子。德拉科的手指抽动了几下，她竭尽全力不笑出来。他那副脾气总有一天要让他摊上麻烦。看在他的份上，她希望自己不会成为将来那个和他发生矛盾的人。有些底线他从来没有越足过。达芙妮对阿斯托利亚的保护欲可不是说着玩的。

"当然没有。"德拉科生硬地说。"让我们出发吧？"

他没有等她回答就转过身去，挽着阿斯托利亚进了起居室。她妹妹向达芙妮投来的目光几乎是真正愤怒的。不过她会很快平静下来的，阿斯托利亚总是姐妹俩中更宽容的那一个。尽管，达芙妮跟在妹妹后面沉思着，这或许是因为阿斯托利亚的生活中有更多值得被原谅的东西。达芙妮心里的一部分是真的想要喜欢德拉科的，但她就是控制不住自己。他丑恶到了极点。自私、傲慢、无礼，也根本没有他自以为的那么机智。达芙妮曾经试着和他进行真正意义上的交谈—为了阿斯托利亚—但半个小时后她就开始认真权衡使用杀戮咒以及拿到一张阿兹卡班单程票的事情了。

她跟着两个人走出走廊进入客厅，德拉科正在往咆哮的火焰上撒飞路粉。翡翠绿色一闪而过，他一言不发地踏入了壁炉中。阿斯托利亚等待着他说出目的地，被火焰吞噬，随后才开口说话。

"试着对他友好一点，"阿斯托利亚说着，向装飞路粉的罐子走去。"你会死吗？"

"不会。"达芙妮回答，从妹妹手中接过罐子。"但我可能会杀了他。"

"他是想要付出努力的，你知道吗？"

"不，他只是说他想。"德拉科·马尔福为了达到目的什么都可以说。这就是他的作风。令人惊奇的是他真的几乎从来没有履行过任何诺言。"这不一样。"

阿斯托利亚似乎想要厉声反驳，但随后决定用一种能吓退一众男人的目光瞪着她。达芙妮只是冲她挥了挥手，看着她踏进炉火中，火苗再一次发出夺目的光彩。孤身一人时，达芙妮叹了口气。她完全不明白妹妹到底看上德拉科什么了。她怀疑自己大概永远也不会想清楚。对她来说，德拉科·马尔福将永远是个没骨气的、精致的利己主义傻瓜。

达芙妮又等了几分钟才抓起自己的飞路粉。这个时候德拉科和达芙妮大概已经与那些有权有势的榆木脑袋展开了热切的交谈。他们根本不会注意到她的到来。正如她希望的那样。她轻轻地把飞路粉撒进火里，深吸一口气，走了进去。她讨厌幽闭空间。主要是因为那种被困住的无力感。她不禁打了个寒战。她想要拼命挥动双臂。但最近这成为了进入魔法部的唯一途径，自从大战以来安保人员便出现了紧缺。

无数壁炉从眼前匆匆闪过，熟悉的晕眩与混淆感袭来，随后她便来到了魔法部那巨大的中庭里。在她身边，人们交谈着、大笑着。盛有食物和饮料的托盘在空中漂浮着，在每个人面前礼貌地停留一会，随即挪到下一个宾客眼前。达芙妮在脸上挂上微笑，向前走了一步。几乎是立刻，一个有着灰色头发和薄到近乎消失的嘴唇的瘦男人好像是凭空出现了。

"晚上好，格林格拉斯夫人。"他说，嘴角却几乎不见笑意。"需要我给您端一杯饮料吗？"

高个男子做了个难以察觉的手势，随后一只银色的托盘向他们飘过来。达芙妮让自己切换到了社交模式，礼貌地接过了面前的饮料。她向男人表示感谢，强迫自己露出微笑，他向她点了点头，转向了刚从她旁边壁炉里出来的另一位客人。

只见那人四肢张开趴在了地上，带起一股烟尘，达芙妮向旁边挪了一步，看着那个饮料侍者把来人扶了起来，达芙妮不禁注意到，侍者的礼服长袍要比壁炉里那些年轻来宾华贵许多。她叹了口气，转身离开，以免让那个明显是初来乍到的男人注意到自己。

这场舞会和任何一场舞会没什么两样。人们在自己的小圈子里礼貌地交谈着，不时有更多傻乎乎的家伙端着红酒或香槟加入进来。为了找点事情做，达芙妮无所事事地在一簇簇人中穿梭往来，在某些人说了什么话后开个玩笑或是露出微笑，一边在心中默默记下以后应该躲开的那些人。

当她正在—或者说被迫—和博斯德大人在中庭的雕塑（为了纪念在大战中死去的人们而修建）旁交谈时，有一个人吸引了她的目光。那人站在那里，一只手握着一杯清水，另一只手在他的交谈对象大笑的时候轻微地抽搐着，正是哈利·波特本人。和这间屋里的其他人不同，他放弃了对传统礼服长袍的执念，身着一袭麻瓜套装，这让周围的人们多少有些恼火。

达芙妮从来没在这种场合见过波特，他似乎一直在躲着他们，不愿被看作"大难不死的男孩"和魔法法律执行司一颗冉冉升起的新星。尽管这些天他的名声被金妮·韦斯莱公然的诋毁运动玷污了一些。达芙妮却深知《预言家日报》是多么擅长对故事添油加醋，因此对韦斯莱女孩所讲的悲伤故事持将信将疑的态度。她的单方面故事有些圆滑得不真实。太过天衣无缝了。有趣的是，波特自己的想法却从来没在报纸上出现过。似乎报社的人替他说出了所有的话。

她怀着好奇走了过去，没有理睬博斯德大人醉醺醺的仿佛受到了冒犯的抗议。波特起初并没有注意到她，他正专注地看着对面的塞尔比大人。塞尔比本人倒是很快地对波特失去了兴趣，转而望向了达芙妮，露出一个最迷人的—或者他自认为最迷人—的笑容。

"格林格拉斯女士。"他端着架子说。"再次见到您是我的荣幸。"

"是啊。"达芙妮点点头，她的话让波特咧嘴笑起来，他正看着她，眼神中流露出他在努力回忆着她的名字。"晚上好，波特先生，或者我该叫您波特·布莱克大人？"

"你真的不用。"波特悻悻地说。所以说他很讨厌他的这些称号了。真是令人惊讶。这些年来关于哈利·波特的故事都有一个共性，那就是它们鲜少有他本人的评论。其他人都帮他把话说了。不难意识到他根本不享受成名的感觉。因此，他大概也不会为了成为两个格外有影响力的家族的家长而格外高兴。不过那还是成为了某些人向他谄媚的原因。

"不管怎么说这是您的头衔啊，波特·布莱克大人。"塞尔比诧异万分地说。波特的指尖抽搐了一下。"如果对您使用其他的称呼不就是待您不周了吗。"

"不是所有人都遵循传统的，塞尔比大人。"达芙妮抢在波特的脾气发作以前指出。"眼下，烦请您原谅，波特先生和我有急事要商讨。"

"谢了。"达芙妮带着他走向屋子里一处僻静的角落时，波特说道。"那家伙是谁？"

"塞尔比大人。"达芙妮告诉他。"他掌管着《预言家日报》的一部分专栏。我怀疑就是因为那个他才如此热心地和你攀谈。"

"但他看着没什么脑子。"

"还很有钱。"达芙妮赞同道，把喝空的玻璃杯放在悬浮的托盘上。"金钱能助长愚昧，看看马尔福们吧。但有时也有例外。"

"你是说你自己。"波特干巴巴地说。

"谢谢你这么说。"达芙妮咧嘴笑了，虽然听出了他话里的嘲讽，但她还是很享受歪曲他意思的乐趣。"我更愿意认为我自己天赋异禀而不是富得流油。再说了，钱又不是全部。看看你自己吧，坐在波特和布莱克家的大殿里，享受着男人们做梦都想要的钱财，但你不也只是一个傲罗嘛。"

"目前不是。"波特苦涩地补充道。

"但你会恢复职位的。"达芙妮告诉他。"迈克尔·戴维斯和我们家来往密切，他女儿特蕾西和我一起上过霍格沃茨。他也和你一样希望你早日回去。"（译者注：迈克尔·戴维斯—魔法法律执行司司长，本文中哈利的上级。首次出场在第一章。）

"所以你就是那个格林格拉斯了。"波特自顾自地说道，仿佛没有听到她的话。他言语间透出一种直率感，让达芙妮忍不住羡慕。在这样一个纯血当权、尔虞我诈的世界里，像他这样的男人真是少之又少了。"你是达芙妮，对吧？上学时和特蕾西·戴维斯是最好的朋友。赫敏和我说起过你们俩，那时你们和她在一起上古代如尼文课。"

"格兰杰怎么样？"达芙妮不无兴趣地问道。曾经，她最喜欢的事情就是在成绩方面挑战格兰杰，甚至有几次还成功地超过了她。良性竞争对人没坏处，况且，让永远春风得意的格兰杰笑不出来也是一件挺有成就感的事情。

"挺好的，她现在就在附近的什么地方，我猜正忙着发展国际关系吧。"

"和德拉库尔大使还有特林布尔部长？"他们是这场小聚会请到的最大牌的人物了。这场舞会的根本目的—除了恶心的权力炫耀以外—就是建立外交关系。法国和澳大利亚虽然在伏地魔的恐怖统治时期并没有伸出援手，如今却是寥寥几个愿意帮助英国恢复昔日声誉的国家之二。但是达芙妮明白，没有人会做好事而不求回报。试图发掘他们背后企图得到的好处才是最有趣的事情。

"赫敏说芙蓉的父亲也会来。"

啊，没错。达芙妮懒洋洋地想。她们如今都是韦斯莱了。她方才完全忘掉了那层联系。其实他们的婚礼也并没有对外张扬，那时整个魔法界都还沉浸在部长的离世与伏地魔的战争中。相比之下，婚礼什么的就没人关心了，的确很可惜。

"政治让各种人聚在了一起。"达芙妮沉思着说。

"不是那样的。政治让同类的人聚在一起，只不过他们从前不在一个地方。"哈利说着抿了一口水，看着身旁一群面带假笑、不时发出夸张的笑声的人们。

达芙妮慵懒地想着哈利喝水的原因。在这种场合，所有人都会喝高级的饮料，而他却穿着麻瓜的套装、抱着水杯。他来得正巧，眼下所有人都对他抱有厌恶之情。若是在其他时候，人们都会挤到大难不死的男孩身边，同他握手、索要他的签名。眼下这些人却都用毫不掩饰的轻蔑目光瞅着他。大概是因为他并没有表现出在乎的样子，所以人群就愈发变本加厉。和这间屋子里的其他人不同，波特似乎并不想费力讨好任何人。事实上他正在做的事和那正相反。所以他到底为什么要来呢？

"不过，"达芙妮说。"你还是来了。"

"我只是来吃免费的食物。"

"谁不是呢？"她笑起来，感到笑意浮现在自己的眼底，这种情况大概是今晚的第一次。

"那么，"波特喝光杯里的水，把杯子放到手边的银托盘上。"你究竟是做什么的？我是说除了在宴会上和陌生人搭讪以外。"

"我是缄默人。"她告诉他。看到他的眉毛轻轻皱起，她忍住了笑意。她的职业和人们通常期望的不太一样。人们总觉得她会是庄园里的小姐，享受着奢侈的生活，两耳不闻窗外事。小姐们才不会成为缄默人，这是绝对不可能发生的。又或者，至少不常发生。但人们从来意识不到这个，他们总是保守着那套老旧思想。"你是不是觉得我会成天在某处庄园里无所事事？"

"没有。"波特说。"只是没想到你的工作是拿着魔杖到处戳。"

"我的工作可不只那个。"

"你还能不用魔杖施咒吗？"

"告诉你一声，我已经有至少六个月没施过咒语了。"她轻笑着说。"事实上，我们正在为新一批时间转换器重新设计和更新造型，因为之前的那一批被某些人一次性销毁了。"

"当时有一大堆食死徒在后面追我们呢。"波特指出。"而且，我们摧毁的预言球比时间转换器还要多。"

"就为了那个，路易海德到现在还没有原谅你们。"达芙妮告诉他。卢克·路易海德—大约六年前从法国来到英国魔法部任职—几乎将毕生的精力都投入到了收藏预言球并为它们编号上，他把自己的收藏悉数珍藏在神秘事物司中。委婉地讲，当他得知自己的工艺品被销毁后非常难过。

"我对此表达双倍的歉意。"

"说不定你的第三次道歉会起作用呢。"达芙妮开玩笑道。"不过恕我直言，他大概是铁了心要记恨你了。"（'The third time is the charm'是外国的一句谚语，意为'尝试第三次会更有可能成功。'）

"我明白了，真是谢谢你。"

"别客气。"

波特张开嘴还想再说什么，但无论他当时想说什么，达芙妮是没有机会听到了。他那双翡翠绿的眼睛转向了她身后，随即惊愕地睁大了，认出了来人。达芙妮皱着眉转身瞧去，想要看看波特看见了什么。此时他们身后的人群短暂地分开了，一个身材高挑的蓝裙女子从其中走了出来。是波特最不想见到的人。

金妮·韦斯莱。


End file.
